


Piąta Pani Gibbs

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Streszczenie za autorką:"Tony, zrozum, nie możesz się dąsać tylko dlatego, że jakaś spódniczka dała ci w przeszłości kosza. — Klepnął Tony'ego w ramię. — Musisz stąd w końcu wyjść i znaleźć sobie żonę!" Tłumaczenie tekstu "The Fifth Mrs. Gibbsę autorstwa Xanthe, za jej zgodą :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fifth Mrs. Gibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565252) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



Betowane przez nieocenioną Kaczalkę ;*

— Tato? — Zaskoczony DiNozzo uniósł wzrok znad wykonywanej pracy, widząc swego ojca wychodzącego z windy. Był piątkowy wieczór i wszyscy już dawno poszli do domów, przez co Tony siedział w biurze sam.  
— Synu! — Senior podszedł do niego majestatycznym krokiem.  
— Emm... Co ty tu robisz? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie, zarezerwowałem stolik dopiero na dwudziestą.  
— Przyjechałem przed czasem, więc pomyślałem, że zajdę do twojego mieszkania, ale wygląda na to, że się wyprowadziłeś. — Senior machnął dłonią w powietrzu, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego. — Zastałem tam jakąś całkiem ładną dziewczynę. Chyba że... — uśmiechnął się chytrze — jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, synu? Czyżby owa młoda dama w przykuwającym wzrok różowym szlafroku, mieszkająca obecnie w twoim apartamencie była przyszłą panią DiNozzo?  
— Nie, tato. — Tony skrzywił się. — Przeprowadziłem się! Mówiłem ci o tym. I wysłałem maila z nowym adresem.  
— Naprawdę? Nie przypominam sobie. Ale ja jestem zapracowanym człowiekiem. Niemniej to jest w gruncie rzeczy kwestia, którą chciałem z tobą przedyskutować. Kiedy wreszcie pojawi się jakaś przyszła pani DiNozzo? Zbliżasz się do czterdziestki, czas najwyższy, żebyś się wreszcie ustatkował.  
— Cóż, tato... Właśnie po to zaprosiłem cię dziś na kolację. Widzisz, jest coś, o czym chciałbym ci powiedzieć i pomyślałem, że...  
W tej samej chwili do biura wszedł Gibbs.  
— Gibbs! — Starszy DiNozzo powitał go niczym dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela, entuzjastycznie ściskając jego dłoń, a przecież nawet Tony wiedział, że mężczyźni za sobą nie przepadali. — Dobrze widzieć cię w tak dobrej formie. — Senior zrobił krok w tył i gwiżdżąc cicho, zlustrował wzrokiem błękitną, jedwabną koszulę Gibbsa oraz jego perfekcyjnie wyprasowane spodnie typu Chinos. — Hmm, naprawdę świetnie wyglądasz. Czyżbyś się znów ożenił, ty stary psie? — Uderzył Gibbsa lekko w ramię i mrugnął do niego chytrze i znacząco.  
— Tato! — jęknął niemalże z udręką Tony.  
— Pytam, bo, bez urazy, zdaje mi się, że ktoś przejął kontrolę nad twoją garderobą i, szczerze mówiąc, wyszło jej to na dobre. Niezła koszula. — Senior z uznaniem przesunął palcem po jedwabnym rękawie.  
— Dziękuję, sir — powiedział z uśmiechem Gibbs, w międzyczasie taktownie odsuwając ramię poza zasięg pana DiNozzo. — I tak, znów wzięto mnie pod pantofel.  
— Wiedziałem! Od razu poznam mężczyznę, którym ktoś się właściwie zajmuje, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli! — Senior znów mrugnął, tym razem w sposób, który miał być zapewne sprośny. Tony najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię z zażenowania. — Wiesz, w sypialni — uściślił DiNozzo, jak gdyby przekaz pierwszego zdania nie był wystarczająco jasny.  
Gibbs roześmiał się głośno.  
— Ponowne małżeństwo było najlepsza decyzją, jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to tak długo trwało. Pewnie dlatego, że jestem po prostu upartym idiotą, który był za bardzo przyzwyczajony do własnych nawyków, by zauważyć, że swoje szczęście ma praktycznie pod nosem. Szczęście, które tylko czeka, by je zauważyć. — Uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego ponad ramieniem jego ojca.  
— A nowa pani Gibbs... czy to jakaś ślicznotka? — Senior szturchnął Gibbsa konspiracyjnie. — Mogę się założyć, że tak!  
— Tato! — Tony wstał zza biurka i podszedł do ojca, zdesperowany, by zakończyć tę rozmowę, nim przybierze ona jeszcze gorszy obrót. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe.  
— Właśnie mówiłem synowi, że powinien się w końcu ożenić. — Senior wskazał na Tony'ego palcem. — Wiem, że ta dziewucha, Wendy, złamała mu serce, ale to było tak dawno temu.  
— Tato, posłuchaj... Właśnie to próbuję ci powiedzieć...  
— Od tego czasu nie wspomniał o ślubie nawet słowem. Przyznam ci się, że czasem zastanawiałem się, czy mój syn nie gra przypadkiem w przeciwnej drużynie. — Senior pokręcił głową. — Tony, zrozum, nie możesz się dąsać tylko dlatego, że jakaś spódniczka dała ci w przeszłości kosza. — Klepnął Tony'ego w ramię. — Musisz stąd w końcu wyjść i znaleźć sobie żonę! Owszem, małżeństwo to nie taka prosta sprawa, ale skoro ja jestem w stanie mu podołać, Gibbs zresztą też, to i ty sobie poradzisz.  
— Znalazłem! Już znalazłem! — zaprotestował Tony.  
— Powinieneś brać przykład z Gibbsa — dodał starszy DiNozzo tonem wykładowcy. Tony znał go doskonale z czasów dzieciństwa i okresu dojrzewania, kiedy to ojciec przeprowadzał z nim „pogadanki” i wymagał, aby Tony stał i w milczeniu słuchał, aż skończy. Opcji, że on sam będzie słuchał, nie przewidywał.  
— Gibbs żenił się cztery razy, ale czy to powstrzymało go przed znalezieniem sobie piątej pani Gibbs? Nie, ani trochę. — Senior potrząsnął wymownie głową. — Synu, musisz wreszcie zrozumieć...  
Ale Tony nie był już dzieckiem, nie miał więc obowiązku stać i wysłuchiwać kolejnej tyrady.  
— Tato! Ja jestem piątą panią Gibbs! — krzyknął.  
Senior urwał w połowie zdania.  
— Co? — Szczęka opadła mu nieco, po czym zamknęła się w wyrazie kompletnego zdumienia.  
— Wybacz, nie wyszło dokładnie tak, jak planowałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale... wzięliśmy ślub, tato. Ja i Gibbs. Kilka miesięcy temu. Nie zaprosiłem cię, bo ty też nie zapraszałeś mnie na swoje. Dlatego się przeprowadziłem. Przeprowadziłem się do Jethro. I tak swoją drogą, gram w obu drużynach. Od zawsze.  
— Piątą... co? — Senior stał jak wryty, wodząc niedowierzającym spojrzeniem od Tony'ego do Gibbsa.  
— Tak, nowa pani Gibbs zdecydowanie jest ślicznotką. — Gibbs objął Tony'ego ramieniem, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w policzek. — Och, i rzeczywiście porządnie się mną zajmuje w sypialni. — Mrugnął do starszego DiNozzo znacząco.  
— Ty... co? — Senior niczym ryba zamykał i otwierał usta.  
— Pomyślałem, że byłbyś zadowolony, mając nowego syna. — Tony objął Gibbsa mocno w pasie, szukając w tym uścisku wsparcia. Bał się tej chwili, naprawdę się bał, ale oto nadeszła i nie było już od niej ucieczki. Nie miał ochoty dłużej się ukrywać, więc najwyższy czas, by wyznał ojcu prawdę o swojej orientacji. — Biorąc pod uwagę, jakim rozczarowaniem jest dla ciebie stary, uznałem, że nowy cię ucieszy — dodał niepewnie.  
Senior wyprostował się, przez co jak gdyby urósł, i spojrzał na Tony'ego z góry.  
— Cóż, tak, jestem rozczarowany — warknął.  
Tony zamilkł. Powinien się tego spodziewać — jego ojciec był dinozaurem, który wielbił kobiety zbyt mocno, by zrozumieć, że jego syn nie jest w stu procentach hetero.  
— Bo poślubiłem innego mężczyznę? — spytał ostro. — Wybacz, tato, ale byłem zakochany w Jethro od lat i mówiąc szczerze, uważam, że moje własne szczęście jest ważniejsze od twojej homofobii, więc...  
— Och, to mnie ani trochę nie obchodzi! — Senior machnął lekceważąco dłonią. — Nie to jest problemem! — dodał z irytacją. — Cholera, wydawało mi się, że wpoiłem ci, iż małżeństwo to układ, synu! Chodzi o to, by zawrzeć dogodną umowę, jak w biznesie. Jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną, mogłeś znaleźć sobie jakiegoś senatora czy przedsiębiorcę, człowieka z pieniędzmi i znajomościami. Nie kogoś, kto jest kompletnie spłukany, podstarzały i ma od cholery alimentów do płacenia! — Rzucił Gibbsowi pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
Gibbs roześmiał się gardłowo, przez co teraz przyszła kolej na Tony’ego, by ze zdumienia otworzyć usta. Gibbs ścisnął lekko jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy, i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego znieruchomiałych wargach.  
— Wiesz co? — zwrócił się do starszego DiNozzo. — Może i nie mam pieniędzy, które mógłbyś jakoś zainwestować, ale i tak sądzę, że ten układ przyniesie same korzyści... tato.


End file.
